Excapade A 01: Moonlight at the Beach
by Arvendell
Summary: Under the moonlight at the beach, many things could happen.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Clarifications:

1. I purposely omitted the 1st letter because I don't want to be too vulgar ;) at least with the title. Never mind with the content if it's vulgar ;);) Excapade is a shortened term for _ _ x escapade ;) (You have idea now what the story is all about)

2. It is _Excapade 1_ because it will be a series of excapades in which there will always be _ _ x, in one way or another ;) There, I have warned you. If you're offended of _that_, then stop reading right here.

3. Excapade will be a collection of SachikoxYumi stories. Each story could stand alone, meaning Excapade 2 isn't a continuation of Excapade 1.

4. It is _Excapade (A)_ because I'm planning to do an _Excapade (B)_ if I fulfilled the prerequisites that I've established ;)

5. This is my 12th fic.

6. And yeah, I dedicate this story to you who had been so nice to me ;)

7. Still, I'd like to say that you **read at your own risk!**

8. Most important of all, we are just so lucky that I don't own the characters :)

* * *

"**Excapade (A) 01: Moonlight at the Beach"**

_---Arvendell---_

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A petite girl lay awake at the middle of the night. Her name was Fukuzawa Yumi. She couldn't sleep because her mind was too occupied to rest, so instead of tossing and turning in her futon and thereby disturb the sleeping beauty next to her, she decided to take a walk. She was slowly treading the sand with her bare feet, in her hand were her slippers.

It was very quiet, except for the sound of seawater as it reached the shore. She inhaled the salty sea air.

This place was so beautiful. She wished she was walking with Sachiko right now so that it would be perfect. However, she neither had the heart nor the courage to wake Sachiko up. Sachiko must be really tired, from the trip to this beautiful beach, and from the activity earlier.

_It was summer break, and the current Yamayurikai together with the former Roses had planned to spend a time at the beach. Everyone was excited. She and her classmates, Shimazu Yoshino and Toudou Shimako even shopped together to buy swimsuit. _

_And when the awaited day arrived, everyone together rode to the mini-bus they rented. It was quite eventful, mainly because Satou Sei, a former Rose, had her way to the driver's seat, which left almost everyone worried to death as they zoomed past many cars. She was very worried then, worried of Sachiko who easily got carsick. Thankfully, aside from Sachiko's anger, Sei's excitement, and fright of the rest, nothing worse happened. No one got hurt or anything. Besides, they were too excited to linger on scolding or being mad at Sei._

_The beach was very beautiful. The clear blue water, which was very much like Sachiko's eyes, was so beautiful. And the clean air was refreshing. _

_Yoshino didn't waste any time. As soon as she had put her things to the room where she, Nijou Noriko, and Shimako would stay, she changed into her swimsuit and was soon enjoying the water, with a worried Hasekura Rei in tow. Really. Rei should really stop acting like a mother to Yoshino so as not to embolden the latter. _

_And she, Yumi, took so much of her time after she had worn her swimsuit. She didn't want to go out. She was embarrassed, and worried of what Sachiko might think of her. Surely she didn't look good in a swimsuit. She was not tall, and her chest was flat, and her skin was so unlike the smooth, milky skin of her Onee-sama. She was having second thoughts then, when Sei came bragging on to the bathroom. She didn't even have time to react as Sei dragged her outside while snickering. She only started struggling when she saw everyone, particularly Sachiko, looking at her and Sei. Who wouldn't notice with her and Sei making a scene? _

_She struggled, but Sei didn't let her go for some time. And once free, she knew that her face was red with embarrassment as she avoided Sachiko's gaze. Really. She must not let her guard down when Sei was around because there was no telling what the latter would do in a blinked of an eye._

"_Sei-sama, don't you think that's going too far? What if Yumi got hurt?" She heard Sachiko said to the chuckling Sei._

"_Well, if I hadn't done that, then you wouldn't be looking now at a sexy Yumi-chan," was Sei's response, which only made Yumi uncomfortable while Sachiko glared at Sei._

"_Come on, guys! The water is so good!" Yoshino shouted as she was playing on the water. Rei, Noriko, Shimako, and Torri Eriko and Mizuno Youko, the other two former Roses, were already there, too. Sei joined them shortly, leaving her and Sachiko standing at the shore._

"_Yumi."_

"_Y-yes?" She stammered, unable to look Sachiko in the eye. What was Sachiko thinking of her in this outfit of hers?_

"_You look good in your swimsuit."_

_She was startled, not only because of Sachiko's words but because she realized that Sachiko was standing in front of her and she didn't even notice her moving. It was probably because walking barefoot at the sand didn't make any noise. _

_She stared at the dainty feet in front of her first, before her eyes moved up to the long, smooth leg, and then to the flat stomach, and then to the gentle swells of breasts, to the delicate-looking neck, and to the slightly flushed yet amused beautiful face. She blushed all the more as she started chiding herself, 'Stupid Yumi! Now what would your Onee-sama think? That you're some kind of dirty old man or something?'_

"_Come on, Yumi, let's join the others," Sachiko said, breaking Yumi's internal scolding._

"_Onee-sama, you are so beautiful in your swimsuit." _

_Finally, she was able to gather some words in her mouth._

_Sachiko smiled with pleasure as she offered her hand. Shyly, she reached for it and hand in hand, they moved towards the others._

A loud splashed of water brought Yumi back to the present. She looked around, and realized that she had walked faraway from the cottage where Sachiko and the others were peacefully sleeping. Luckily, the moon was bright tonight so she wasn't scared to be alone in this place. She saw the rock that she wanted to take a closer look before, but forgot about it when Sachiko was with her. This time though, she went there and gazed at the imposing dark rock, as if standing guard at the night. She went around, and then sat at the sand, hidden from anyone who would be looking from the direction of the cottages.

---o---

Sachiko didn't know what woke her up. But she did. Frowning, she gazed at the windows and realized that it was in the middle of the night. She was about to close her eyes to go back to sleep when she thought of looking at Yumi first. She glanced beside her. Her eyes widened when she found the futon next to hers empty. She sat up in surprise. All sleepiness flew out of her.

"Yumi?"

When her call met silence, she stood up, and was about to search for Yumi when she thought that Yumi might just be in the bathroom and that her worries were for naught. She waited impatiently, waited for a few minutes, but no Yumi came. She started to worry, and when she reached and touched Yumi's pillow, she felt that it was cold, which meant that Yumi had been gone for a while.

In her worries, she just reached for her robe to cover her nightgown and then went out of the room to look for Yumi.

She first searched the bathroom, but seeing no sign of Yumi, she headed outside. Her eyes scanned the shore. Yumi wasn't in sight. Where could she have been?

Sachiko was about to go back inside to wake the others but as she turned, her eyes caught the imposing rock on the far left of the beach. She paused, thinking. Wasn't Yumi kept looking at that rock earlier, like she wanted to go there? What if she was there? But why would she go there alone? And at the middle of the night?

Instead of going back, she moved towards the rock. As she walked by, she remembered Yumi's excitement before, her child-like glee as she treaded the water, as she splashed water and played with everyone. It was a beautiful sight. And Yumi was so beautiful. And she couldn't help herself staring at her earlier. However, she tried not to show it to everyone, especially to Sei who would only tease them further. Though she enjoyed Yumi's pretty blushes, she didn't want her to be embarrassed often.

And this day was really enjoyable because she was with her friends, her Onee-sama whom she missed very much, and of course, with her beloved petite soeur. She even had asked for this resort to be closed with guests while she and her friends where here. Unknown to the others, maybe except to Youko, Sei and Eriko, this beach resort was owned by her family. She wanted them to be the only one here for now. It wasn't a wise idea, because this time was the peak season of people going to places like this. But that wasn't important. After all, she rarely spent time like this with her friends, her only true friends.

Sachiko's thoughts were cut when as she rounded the rock, she saw the person she was looking for. There was Yumi, sitting at the sand, looking at the expanse of the sea.

"Yumi," Sachiko called softly as soon as she was near Yumi.

Yumi let out a cry of surprise. No matter how gentle the spoken word, she wasn't expecting company here so she was really startled.

"Onee-sama?! What are you doing here?"

"I would like to ask the same, Yumi. What are you doing here, alone in the middle of the night?"

"Um, I couldn't sleep so I decided to take a walk. How about you, Onee-sama?" Yumi asked as she breathed her relief.

"I woke up, and found you gone. I was looking for you," Sachiko said as she sat beside Yumi, uncaring if the sand would dirty her robe.

"I-I'm sorry, Onee-sama. I didn't mean to worry you," Yumi apologized worriedly. Her mind started to chide herself again, but Sachiko saved her from doing so.

"You don't have to worry. Besides, the night is so beautiful."

* * *

A/N: Took me more than a week to post again. What with all the so-called rice crisis. We at the office had to work double-timed to prepare all the necessary data/information for a report on our university's stand on the issue. It gave me headache. People are panicking coz they are either uninformed or misinformed. (I'm just whining. An aftershock of a busy week that will be followed by another busy week. What's up with our country anyway! Sigh...never mind anyway ;)

_22 April 2008_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Out of character or not, here it is.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

* * *

For some time, both Sachiko and Yumi sat side by side in silence at the sand and just stared at the moonlight reflecting in the water.

Yumi was wearing a sweater. However, its warmth was nothing compared to the warmth she was feeling from the fact that she and Sachiko's sides were almost touching as they sat there quietly. She shivered, which Sachiko noticed.

"Are you cold, Yumi?"

"Wha…no, I'm not, Onee-sama. But how about you?" Yumi gazed at Sachiko with worry. The robe the latter was wearing wouldn't shield her from the cold of the night.

"Oh. I forgot to bring a sweater."

That was odd, Yumi thought. Sachiko wasn't the one who forget things. It was so unlike her.

"Would you like me to keep you warm?" Yumi blurted, then immediately scolded herself for saying something like that. What would Sachiko think of her? She opened her mouth to rephrase her sentence when Sachiko beat her.

"I would like that if it's fine with you," Sachiko said, a slight blushed adorning her cheeks.

Yumi gasped softly.

"How shall we do it, then?"

Sachiko moved closer and put her arms around Yumi.

"Is this alright with you?"

"But you're the one who will be cold, Onee-sama, not me. I should be the one to do that," Yumi protested, blushing at the same time as she felt Sachiko's arms around her, as she thought of her arms around Sachiko.

"Don't be silly. I'm taller than you. If you'll be at my back, then you wouldn't be able to see around."

"But…"

Yumi didn't mind at all if she wouldn't be able to see the moon or the water. However, she didn't mind Sachiko's arms around her, too.

"No more buts, Yumi," Sachiko said with finality.

Once again, Sachiko and Yumi were quiet as they stared faraway. However, there thoughts then were not about the beauty of the sea or the moon anymore but of each other.

Yumi's heart was beating fast. She was feeling warm, alright, but not only because of Sachiko's warmth but of warmth also from within her, something that she couldn't quite put the words on but nevertheless understood it. She could always feel it whenever she was around Sachiko, whenever she was thinking about Sachiko. And the soft feel of Sachiko's front on her back was making it more vivid.

Sachiko's heart was racing. She could feel this whenever she was with Yumi. However, at their position, it was worse because it was almost making her feel dizzy. Yumi's small form seemed to fit her arms, and she couldn't deny the fact that she enjoyed the feel of Yumi in her arms. And Yumi smelt so good. Her sweet smell overcame the salty smell of the sea, of their surrounding. She tightened her arms around Yumi as she softly inhaled her scent.

"Onee-sama?"

'Is Sachiko feeling cold? Maybe I should really be the one who's hugging her,' Yumi thought. She glanced by her left shoulder to face Sachiko but she caught her breath when her face almost collided with Sachiko's.

Sachiko and Yumi stared at each other for what seemed an eternity, before Sachiko exhaled softly through her mouth, their lips almost touching in the process. Her breath made Yumi shiver not with cold but with the feel of it.

"Onee-sama…" Yumi whispered with wide eyes. What should she do? She was barely hanging on sanity, barely hanging on control not to move a tiny bit to press her lips against Sachiko's as the latter's breath fanned her face. It was taking all her energy to maintain that tiny distance between her and Sachiko.

Yumi's whisper sent a delighting pressure within Sachiko. She wanted to know how it would feel if she touched her lips on Yumi's. She badly wanted to. The thought had always been there, always in her mind, though she pushed it as far as she could. But now, it was back, back in her conscious mind, wanting release, wanting fulfillment. However, what if Yumi pulled away? What was she going to do? Could she take a rejection?

Both sat frozen, gazing at each other intently for what seemed an eternity, both not knowing what to do, both having internal battles.

'It's now or never,' Yumi thought to herself, because she couldn't take it anymore. And Sachiko's current action was giving her a bit of courage. Surely if Sachiko didn't like their current position, she would have pulled away. But what if she was wrong with her assumptions? What if Sachiko got mad at her in the process? Could she take it?

Probably a few minutes had gone by, and no one still reacted. However, a loud splashed of water as it hit the rock startled them, and in the process, their lips touched, just briefly. Nevertheless, it was enough for them to feel an electricity shot in their being.

"Yumi, would you…can I…" Sachiko stammered for the first time in her life. She didn't know how to say what she wanted to, didn't know how to put words to it.

"Onee-sama, would you be mad if I kiss you?"

Surprisingly, it was Yumi who had framed a coherent sentence. Sachiko gasped in surprise, and then crossed the distance between hers and Yumi's lips as a response.

At the touched of Sachiko's lips, Yumi lost it, lost all the things that were holding her back. She kissed Sachiko hungrily, though awkward at first because this was her first time, her first kiss. But as she learned the process, she got bolder and moved her lips from Sachiko's lips to her earlobe, then to her neck, and Sachiko's soft moans told her that her actions weren't unwanted.

Sachiko was delightedly surprised with Yumi. Yumi really was a passionate girl, she thought as Yumi kissed her neck passionately. And she didn't try to stop Yumi when the latter pushed her robe aside and her lips moved lower. In fact, she didn't even think about it. Instead, she arched her back in response and held Yumi close to her.

Even if an earthquake happened now, Yumi didn't think she would stop, didn't think she would be able to stop. She was beyond reason. The feel of Sachiko's bare skin had filled her head with desire, an overwhelming desire. Sachiko's skin felt soft and smooth just like the way it looked. It was driving her almost mad. She loved and played the skin that came into view as the thin pieces of clothing that cover Sachiko were taken off, loved and played with Sachiko's bare breasts with her lips and tongue, just as she touched and caressed Sachiko's soft skin. But when she moved lower down below Sachiko's navel, something stopped her. Or rather, Sachiko stopped her by pressing her legs together. She looked up at the flushed cheeks of the beautiful woman under her with questioning and at the same time dazed and pleading eyes.

"Don't, Yumi," Sachiko said breathlessly, embarrassed.

"But I want to kiss it, Sachiko," Yumi protested huskily that Sachiko shivered at the sound of it. And before she could respond, Yumi spread her legs a little and lowered herself.

"No! Don't, Yumi, stop! Please…" Sachiko said and started to free herself from Yumi's grasp. However, she was too late, because Yumi had grazed her tongue to the sensitive peak between her thighs before she managed to press her legs together.

Yumi heard Sachiko sucked in her breath even as she still tried to stop her. However, there was no way she was going to stop. She held Sachiko's legs and raised one to her shoulder. And then she took advantage of Sachiko's surprise and tentatively licked her. Sachiko hissed in response, forgetting about the attempt to pull her leg down.

Encouraged, Yumi licked and kissed Sachiko hungrily, passionately, enjoying the feel of it and Sachiko's smell, which was also making her arouse to the core.

Sachiko was frozen. She couldn't move. What Yumi was doing was wicked, and sweet, and delicious. And she couldn't stop herself from moaning aloud, from arching her back with each thrust, from writhing under Yumi's ministration.

"Yumi…"

Yumi didn't have any plan of stopping, especially now that she knew that both she and the person beneath her were enjoying what she was doing. Nonetheless, she still stopped. It was the way Sachiko had uttered her name. The sound of her husky and sexy voice sent chills to her, making her feel warm and breathless all the more. She raised her head a little to stare at the face of her love. She literally stopped breathing at the sight that greeted her. She was mesmerized at the sight of Sachiko's beautiful form drenched in sweat glistening in the moonlight, eyelids aflutter, lips parted in heavy breaths.

When Sachiko noticed that Yumi had stopped moving, she opened her dazed eyes and stared at the soft brown eyes of her frozen lover.

"Don't stop…don't stop please…" she breathed, and Yumi, waking from her frozen state, didn't disappoint her.

An hour later, both Sachiko and Yumi lay in the sand, arms around each other, breathing hard, spent.

"I'm glad no one is around," Yumi said as she caught her breathe. If someone saw them or heard them, it would be really embarrassing. They had completely forgotten where they were as they lost themselves in each other.

"Yes. And I'm glad we're far from the cottage. Otherwise, you would have woken everyone, Yumi my dear," Sachiko teased as she remembered Yumi's passionate cries.

Yumi colored at the remark.

"I could say the same thing to you, Sachiko my love," she shot back lovingly.

"But you know, I'd never thought nor imagined that when something like this happened, it would be in this hard sand. I think I've tasted some of them," Sachiko said with a laugh.

"Me, too. Not in my wildest dreams," Yumi agreed as she joined Sachiko's laughter.

They shared a happy, contented laugh. Sachiko lost her innocence with the hard sand supporting her back under the moonlight, just as Yumi lost hers. It was a night of wonder, a night of pleasure. It was a night that merged their lives fully. It was a night that forever changed their lives.

_

* * *

_

---Wakas---

* * *

A/N: I know it's really short, and probably too fast for the two, but hey, that's all I want to write (or should I say that's all I know what to write for this story? ;)

Next excapade is either _Piece of Cake _or _My Love, My Heroine_ (I haven't decided yet which of the two to post. And I still need to double-check each to reduce errors ;)

Heh, last week was really busy with graduation preparation. Couldn't help feeling excited, remembering my own not too long ago. It was really a nice feeling, even if I was panicking that time coz a couple of days before the college-wide recognition/testimonials (there's one for each college in my school before the university-wide graduation), they told me I was the one who will do the valedictory speech for my college and I don't really like speaking in front of public and so I spent the next days doing and revising my speech over and over but when the actual time came, I didn't even read a single line in my prepared speech and rather just said whatever came into my mind at that time hahaha (that's what always happens to me when I'm too nervous). Luckily, my fellow graduates and faculties told me that I did fine so everything was alright.

Well, for those of you who graduated this 2008, congratulations!

Till next time! Have a nice day!

_---Arvendell---_

_28 April 2008_


End file.
